Always Wondered
by Xo.Fizzy.oX
Summary: Ethan, Benny, Sarah and Erica are sleeping round Ethans. just the normal stuff when they begin to wonder what it would be like to be a girl/boy...and Benny insists on using a Spell. what will happen? find out! please read. sorry bad summary :P
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! here is a new my babysitter's a vampire story :) just an idea i randomly came up with. i know the chapter is short, but its kinda an intro to the rest of the story. so the others will be longer :)**_

_**enjoy :)**_

* * *

It was getting dark outside, the moon shone brightly into the garden of Ethan's house.

Ethan was sitting on the chair at his computer playing a video game, while Benny sat on the floor against Ethan's bed flipping through the pages of his spell book.

Erica was sitting on her sleeping bag with Sarah, while she was curling Sarah's hair for her.

Ethan's parents had gone to a hotel with Jane for his dad's business trip for a couple of days. Ethan's mum got Sarah to baby-sit him but they both invited the others to sleep round.

"And….done! Third time today." Ethan said as he threw his controller onto the table and lent back on his chair with a sigh.

"You are ridiculously good at that game. I swear you cheated." Benny said to Ethan,

"For the hundredth time, Benny, I DIDN'T CHEAT! You are right here! You can see if I cheat or not!" Ethan yelled back turning to face Benny on his chair.

"Well…" Benny started.

"Oh come on guys you fight about this all the time! Its always, Ethan wins a game. "Oh you cheated" "Fine I will do it again to prove it" "Oh you cheated"." Sarah said to the boys, mimicking their voices. Erica giggled at Sarah's impressions.

"Well. You wouldn't understand, you're a g-" Benny started.

"You DARE say girl, and be sexist and I swear im gonna-" Sarah hissed at Benny he squirmed back raising his hands in defeat but Erica pulled Sarah back.

"Stop moving! I will end up burning you." Erica warned Sarah.

"Sorry." Sarah calmed as she sat.

After a couple of minutes Erica finished curling Sarah's hair.

"Done!" Erica said happily as she turned off the curler and placed it on the floor.

Sarah turned around to face Erica and smiled.

"Beautiful, darling." Erica said as she raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Ethan looked at Sarah and bit his bottom lip. She looked so nice. He felt his heart melt when he looked at her. Her face turned and she looked at him and smiled.

"You okay Ethan?" Sarah grinned.

"Uh…y-yeah thanks. Um, you look really nice" Ethan blurted out as he blushed slightly. Sarah's wonderful smile grew bigger.

"Thank you" she replied.

"Okay, let's do your nails." Erica stated as she shook a bottle of purple nail varnish.

"Cool" Sarah replied sticking out her left hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa….whoa!" Benny started shaking his hands and sitting up.  
Erica looked at him weird.

"What?" she snapped.

"You are not using that stuff, it stinks!" Benny said back.

"It's not THAT bad!" Erica said.

"Yeah! It's horrible. And what's the point in putting it on your nails anyway? You put it on. And then freak when you get a 'chip'"

"It looks nice, dork. You wouldn't understand." Erica hissed.

"Who's being sexist now?" Benny said raising an eyebrow.

"Really, Benny? How many guys do you see walking around with painted nails?"

Sarah grinned at him.

Benny hesitated. He didn't really have a come-back.

"Wonder what it's like being a girl." Ethan said with a laugh.

"Yeah, wonder what it's like being a boy" Sarah stated laughing with Ethan.

Benny's face lit up as he picked up his spell book and flipped through the pages.

Ethan raised his eyebrows and gave a worried look towards Benny.

"Benny…" Ethan started.

"Don't worry E, I will just find a spell to tell us or something, come on what are spells for?" Benny said confidently.

"Why don't you just ask us, dork." Erica said.

"Oh come on it'll be fine. Watch." Benny held up his spell book.

"No Benny, wait!" Ethan yelled. But before he could do anything, Benny had said a spell. And what happened was not what he meant to do, a massive blinding white light flooded the whole room and everyone dropped to the floor and feinted, as the light died down.

_**Please review and give your opinions. pleeeease :D i hope you liked it, and please give constructive critisism too. thanks! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! okay here is chapter two! hope you enjoy :)**_

The sunlight shone through the window of Ethan's room. It was morning. Everyone was still on the floor.

Benny's eyes began to flutter open. He groaned and rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. He felt…strange. But just shrugged it off. He stood up and was going to walk to the bathroom when he turned to look at himself in Ethan's mirror in his room.

His eyes widened.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Benny screamed at the top of his voice at what he saw in the mirror. His scream was high pitched like a girl. Well, that's because he was one.

Everyone else slowly sat up as the scream awoke them. They all rubbed their eyes and stretched.

Benny had scruffy layered brown hair that just about come over his shoulders. and he had a girls face. a girls body. And yep, he was definitely now a girl.

Benny's head flung round as he looked at the others with a face full of worry and shock.

They all looked at him.

"Ahaha, oh my, gosh Benny you're a girl!" Ethan giggled as he spoke, but his face transformed from laughter to shock as his eyes widened. He held his own neck with both his hands.

"Why is my voice so high?" he said with worry showing in his voice.

"It wasn't that low before anyway." Erica grinned. Ethan shot her a dirty look, but she ignored it when she realized her voice was really low.

"Shoot!" she yelled as she bolted to the mirror.

Erica stared at herself in the mirror. Her shoulders were much broader and she had a boys figure instead of her normal girl 'model' like one.

She had light floppy blonde hair that fell onto her face. It was perfect, even if she shook her head it would fall into place. She looked like a male model.

"I'm a GUY!" she yelled as she turned to face Benny, she grabbed his shirt and practically lifted him slightly from the ground.

"You turned me into a GUY!" she yelled at him. "Though I am pretty fit." she said as she looked at her self in the mirror and grinned. She then turned back to Benny and gave him evils.

"You can't hit me im a girl!" Benny squealed as he tried to block his face.

"Oh come on! Even when you're a guy and im a girl im more manly than you!" she hissed at him. He screamed slightly as she shook him a bit. She then just dropped him on the floor and looked at herself in the mirror again.

Ethan started feeling his head. He had long, long wavy dark brown hair and a fringe.

"Oh my gosh" he mumbled.

Sarah just sat there in amusement at the scene. She was yet to speak, but didn't bother 'cuz she figured she was a guy too.

Ethan turned to look at Sarah. Sarah had thick black hair and a kind of pretty boy look about her. But still she had also turned into a boy.

"Am I a guy? Oh yes, so I am, thanks for that Benny" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, but smiling.

"I'm sorryyyy!" Benny wined.

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess we will have to ask Grandma Weir to help us." Ethan said calmly.

"Gosh Benny, if we didn't have your Grandma we'd all be dead by now." Erica said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Little bit harsh!" Benny yelled at her.

Sarah giggled.

"Wow. You two are like an old married couple."

Erica and Benny looked in opposite directions and blushed slightly.

"Yeah right! Like that would happen." Erica snapped.

Sarah just smiled.

Benny grabbed his phone and pressed a number for his grandma. She was on his speed dial. He put her on loud speaker and coughed.

"Hi Grandma" Benny said casually, putting on a low voice.

"Hello Dear." She replied in a warm tone, but with a hint of what-have-you-done-this-time, in it.

"Could you, er, come over? Um, I…we...kinda need your help." Benny said.

Grandma Weir sighed.

"Yes, of cause. I will be there in a minute"

She hung up.

"Phew! She is on her way." Benny said happily.

"We know, its on loud-speaker, dork." Erica said folding her arms.

Ethan rolled his eyes as he started to walk down the stairs, followed by the others. Benny brought his spell book.

For a couple of minutes they all talked about how each other looked, when there was a knock at the door.

Benny naturally jumped behind the sofa and hid. Ethan rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

He slowly opened it to reveal Grandma Weir.

"Um…h-hi" Ethan said nervously giving a weak smile.

Grandma Weir's eyes opened wide, she looked around the room to see two other boys. Her face turned normal and she smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She realized this girl that opened the door was Ethan and the two boys where Sarah and Erica.

She snapped her fingers and a small shock of lightning hit back of the sofa. Benny yelped and jumped up. His eyes locked with his Grandma's.

"Hey Grandma!" he said awkwardly.

* * *

Grandma Weir was looking in the spell book.

"Benny, why would you use the Gender Swap spell?" she asked him.

"I didn't!" he denied.

"Really Benny?" Sarah said pointing at herself and the others.

"No, I used the Gender Truth spell! Look." He insisted as he took the spell book confidently. His confident look slowly turned to a frown.

"Um…I kinda said the wrong one…the Gender Swap spell is above the Gender Truth spell…I must've read the wrong one…"

"Well no duh, Sherlock!" Erica yelled.

"Now, this is easily solved by a potion…if you wanted to wait for the spell to wear-off it would take a long time. So I will have to make some potions." Grandma Weir said.

"Awesome! Easy!" Benny said happily.

"Well. Not that easy. Seen as we have two vampires, a seer and a spell caster I will have to make 3 different types of potions. And four of them. One for each of you." She explained.

"How long will it take?" Ethan questioned.

"Hm….its hard to tell….probably a couple of weeks." She answered.

"Weeks!" Erica yelled.

"Come on Erica. Mrs Weir is kind enough to give up her time to help us. At least respect her, give her time." Sarah said calmly to Erica.

Erica calmed down

"Sorry." She said to Grandma Weir.

"That's quite all right dear. Now I will get home and work on this potion. I will be taking this spell book with me. Now you kids still have to go to school." Grandma Weir said getting her things and walking to the door. Everyone groaned at the thought of school like this.

"Have fun!" she said as she smiled and shut the door. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Well, this should be fun." Sarah said sarcastically looking at the others.

**_Is it okay? Review please! constructive critisism too! :D_**

**_Oh and when i say like Ethan and he (for Ethan) he is still a girl. its just kinda easier to say he. but he is a girl. (Like sarah would be she but she is a boy.)  
Just thought id explain it :L aha_**

**_thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! sorry it has been soooo long since i uploaded. i have been really busy and stuff. :S  
i actually allready had this chapter written and didnt realize :L so here it is, hope you like it :)**_

* * *

"Well, for one thing, you two are NOT going to school looking like that." Erica said harshly pointing at the 'girls'.

Ethan and Benny looked down at their slightly more baggy clothes.

"Well, you two are DEFINITELY not going to school looking like that." Benny said pointing at Erica and Sarah, with their girl clothes that were now slightly tighter than normal.

"Okay, we will sort you two out, style wise. Ethan you can borrow my clothes." Sarah said casually.

"N-now?" Ethan said anxiously.

"Yeah. So I will pick some of your clothes. Change into them and then give you my clothes so you can put them on." Sarah explained.

"Um…o-okay. That's a good idea"

"Come on." Sarah said grabbing Ethan's hand and pulling him to his own bedroom. Benny and Erica followed.

Sarah opened Ethan's wardrobe and flicked through his clothes.

"Graphic tees? Is that all you own?" She giggled "Oh wait."

Sarah found a dark blue plaid shirt. She pulled it out along with a black t-shirt with a blue pattern of stereos on the side, then some jeans and Converse.

Sarah took the clothes and went through the hall to the bathroom. She locked the door and got changed.

After a couple of minutes she came out in the clothes and grinned.

"Wow, I think Sarah must be the spell-master, because she actually made an amazing out fit out of _Ethan's_ clothes." Erica said standing there shocked. Ethan gave her a look and rolled his eyes.

Sarah smiled and handed Ethan her clothes. Ethan hesitantly took them and then went into the bathroom.

A couple of seconds passed.

"Um…Sarah?" Ethan yelled from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Um…how do you…um…"

"You just hook it at the back and put your arms through the straps" Sarah yelled as if reading his mind, rolling her eyes.

"Um…thanks" he yelled back.

Benny chuckled, Erica nudged him hard in the stomach with her elbow.

"Oh shut up Benny, like you'd know how to do it." Sarah hissed at Benny he grinned and raised his hands up in defeat.

After another couple of minutes Ethan opened the door slightly and his head poked out, his now long black hair flowing over his shoulders. He was still wearing his own top. He waved his hand for Sarah to come.

"What now?" she said coming over to him.

"Um…I know im not an expert at this stuff. But um, I think it's too big…" he whispered to Sarah.

Erica snickered, as she has vampire hearing, she heard it. Ethan rolled his eyes. As Benny asked what he said, Erica whispered to him and he laughed.

"Oh would you guys shut up" Sarah yelled irritated.

"One second." Erica flashed out and came back a couple of seconds later. She through what she had in her and at Ethan.

"I think that'll be in your size." She said smirking.

"Did you just steal that?" Sarah yelled.

"Well it's not like he is gonna wear it long is he? Or 'she'. Hopefully." Erica said as she glared at Benny when she said 'Hopefully'

"Why are you guys so intimidating!" Benny whined backing away from Erica.

Ethan went back into the bathroom and got changed. He came out in dark blue skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black under t-shirt with a purple vest top over the top.

"See, you look nice Ethan." Sarah said with a warm smile.

Ethan blushed, even though she meant as a girl.

"Okayyy now lets go to this dorks house" Erica said pointing at Benny.

Erica grabbed Benny's arm and she flashed out with him.

"Seriously? He only lives next door!" Sarah yelled after them, though they where probably already there by now.

"Might as well just use my vampire speed then" Sarah said with a sigh. She smiled at Ethan and held out her hand, waiting for Ethan to hold it.

He hesitated.

"Oh come on Ethan I don't bite, even though im a vampire." Sarah grinned as she edged her hand closer.

Ethan let out a small giggle, and covered his mouth; he wasn't quite used to his voice being so high. He took Sarah's hand and they flashed out to Benny's house.

When they got there they went straight to Benny's room, which is where Erica and Benny were.

"Benny you dork! Striped polos! That's it! Gosh Ethan's wardrobe is better!" Erica hissed her voice deep and intimidating, while she flicked furiously through Benny's wardrobe.

"Hey! Harsh! Man im sorry! …Haha, hey and you actually are a man." Benny said adding humour, but Erica didn't like this; she just dashed to Benny and grabbed him by his shirt.

"I wouldn't be, if you didn't use that STUPID SPELL!" she yelled in Benny's face as he let out a yelp.

"Guys come on" Sarah said breaking it up.

Ethan stood in the door way, not saying anything, as he was quite scared.

Erica let out a huff, then she flashed out of the door in a blur knocking Ethan aside.

"Ow!" Ethan let out. He quickly moved out of the way of the door.

After about 30 seconds, Erica flashed back, holding her original clothes in her hand. She was now wearing a tight-ish plain top and chinos with converse. This made her look more male-model-ish. She smiled and threw her clothes to Benny.

"Wow Erica you look amazing! Wait? Did you steal those! Again?" Sarah yelled at Erica, but she just replied calmly, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Oh come on, it's not like they saw, and im not gonna use them long. Again, hopefully"

"Okayyy im just gonna go put these on." Benny went into his bathroom and put the clothes on.

He had a Black t-shirt on with rips down the middle showing the red vest top underneath, with blue skinny jeans and red converse.

"Wow, you pulled it off" Erica said looking at Benny "but not as good as me~" she sang, turning back to the mirror.

"Dude I cannot believe we are girls" Benny stated to Ethan.

"Yeah" Ethan said playing with his hair, Sarah gave him a weird look and he snapped his hands to his side. She giggled.

"We better get going, we don't want to be late." Sarah said grabbing her bag.

"Won't anyone suspect anything?" Ethan said anxiously

"Probably, but we can still get through it, right?" Benny said enthusiastically

"You better hope so" Erica hissed.

"O-okayyy. Let's do this!" Benny yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"Im glad someone is happy." Sarah said rolling her eyes as she handed Erica her bag.

Benny and Ethan grabbed their bags, Benny quickly shoved his spell-book in his bag and they all headed out the door, and walked to their school.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang walked in the gates of Whitechapel, quite nervous, especially one boy…girl. Ethan kept scanning the area, very self conscious about everything, Benny sensed this and tried to comfort his friend, he put an arm round him jokily.

"Come on Ethan, don't worry! Everything is going to be fine; it's only a couple of days...or weeks, anyway!"

"Yeah, thanks….w-wait, Ethan, you can't call me Ethan, if im a girl, and you're a girl now we have to change our names." Ethan said nervously looking at all his friends.

"Okay, well im gonna give myself a hot girl name…like Erica" Benny said with a cheeky smile.

Erica glared as she smacked his arm and Benny let out a little ow. A couple of people looked at her and her eyes widened.

"Uh. Um…j-just a fly, don't worry I got it." She said awkwardly and smiling. The people stopped staring and she sighed.

"Nice save" Sarah said to Erica grinning.

"Hah! You can't hit me cuz im a girl" Benny teased.

"You wait till I turn back, im having you for lunch." Erica said with a low voice.

"Okayyy!" Sarah yelled trying to break the tension. "Shall we just sort out names? Quickly"

"Umm…" Ethan thought, he didn't really have a clue, and neither did Benny, they both stood there not knowing what to say.

"Fine, Benny you can be called Maya, and Ethan can be….Bailey." Sarah said throwing out the first names that popped into her head.

"Um, cool okay." Ethan said getting used to his new name.

"Okay cool! Now Erica you can be called Benny-" Benny started but got cut off.

"There is no way I am having that dorky name!"

"Hey! It's not a dorky name! Man you're even grouchier as a guy" Benny said back, Erica hissed in his face and he took a couple of steps back, he let out a little squeak.

"Uh…how about Chase and Nick?" Ethan said shyly and quietly, though Sarah heard him.

"That's cool. Yeah I like those" She said with a smile. "I'll be Chase and Erica you can be Nick, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." Erica said, actually liking her new guy name, but not admitting it.

"Good, Kay see ya at lunch guys." Sarah said waving.

Ethan and Benny waved back.

"Better get to class then be- I mean Maya." Ethan said as he began to walk with Benny.

"Yeah _Bailey_. Hah, I think we have Maths" Benny replied looking round.

"Well, here goes" Ethan said biting his lip as they entered their maths classroom.

* * *

Benny confidently walked into the classroom while Ethan shyly trailed behind, they both sat at the back next to each other, there wasn't many people in the class, just a few scattered around the seats.

A couple more walked in, and some jocks sat in front of them. One of them turned around and Benny caught his eye.

"Hey guys, new girls." He said. Ethan looked at them terrified while Benny again tried to keep his cool.

"Hey babe, how you doin'?" The jock said to Benny.

He looked shocked and kinda creeped out, he looked at Ethan for help but he just shrugged.

"H-hey" Benny said putting on a smile.

"So, what's your name?" He said very flirty like.

Ethan bit his lip to stop himself from laughing, a jock was _flirting_ with Benny, normally they just want to beat them up and shove them in a locker.

"I-im Maya, what about you?" Benny replied.

"Me. Im Justin. It's nice to meet ya, beautiful." He grinned and raised an eyebrow at Benny.

"Ughh" Benny looked disgusted. "Uh I mean. Heeheehee" He said recovering and twirling his brown hair.

What am I doing? He thought.

"Aren't you cute" he said putting his hand under Benny's chin. Benny quickly sat back and hit Nicks hand away.

"Feisty are we?" Nick said. Then to Benny's relief, the teacher walked in. and Nick had to turn back round.

Benny let out a big sigh he turned to Ethan

"I feel sick." He whispered.

Ethan bit his lip and tried to stop laughing; Benny rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat with his arms folded.

This is gonna be a long lesson.

_**Im sorry its short and that it takes me sooooo long to update, im allways so busy. but here ya go i hope you like it, this isnt a very good chapter. but hopefully the others are better :)  
review please :) and have a nice day :)**_


End file.
